The evolution of archery quivers has occurred over a span of many years, and has seen the advent of many different versions and styles of arrow-holding devices. Generally speaking, however, the development has progressed from the ancient, classical type of device, comprising a sheath-like apparatus which was slung from or strapped to the body, usually over the shoulder and across the back of the archer, and which loosely contained a number of arrows, to the modern form of bow-mounted quiver which holds a lesser number of arrows (e.g., four to six) and retains them in mutually-spaced and individually-secured arrangement, permitting separate withdrawal of individual arrows as needed, but otherwise carrying the arrows upon the bow, in mounted and covered condition. At the same time, there are also other types of "modern" arrow quivers, e.g., back quivers, as well as belt-mount quivers and the like, most of which have the attributes of independent multiple-arrow retention but are otherwise particularly designed for particular applications or circumstances.
Generally speaking, all such known "modern" types of arrow quivers have attendant well-known attributes which involve certain limitations. For example, such quivers usually involve a trade-off between providing immediate and rapid arrow access for a fast second shot (as for example by hunters who have missed the first shot and who have only a very limited time in which to shoot again) and the desirable circumstance of having the bow unencumbered by bow-mounted apparatus. That is, bow-mounted quivers provide the highly desirable feature of close access to additional arrows, making it possible to withdraw a second arrow very quickly and with only the most limited arm and body motion, but this type of quiver does significantly encumber the bow and inevitably makes aiming and shooting more awkward, and probably slower, than is true without such apparatus.
Accordingly, bow hunters have developed preferences and habits over the years. Typically, such hunters use bow-mounted quivers as a general matter, but they remove such quivers from the bow whenever and wherever that is possible. For example, bow hunters often hunt from tree stands or other elevated stations or blinds, etc., and it has become standard practice for hunters to remove the typical bow-mounted quiver from the bow once the hunter has gained the desired position in his stand and actually commences hunting. Upon such removal, the hunter typically attempts to secure the detached bow quiver upon some portion of the hunting blind or stand, in some manner which will make additional arrows reasonably available to the hunter if needed, but leaving the bow unobscured. Of course, any such arrangement as this does not provide the desired rapid and limited-motion second-arrow availability which is really desired.